


Work For It

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Submissive, Fighting, Flustered, Hierarchy, I kinda hate that, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, No M-Preg, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Shy, Slash, Toys, Vibrator, and anything else you want me to add, butt plug, mate, needy, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Omega's are toys. Things to fuck, and claim, and own, and use whenever you want.</p><p>Enter Doctor Spencer Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show Me You Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, guys!  
> x

Coffee and paper. It’s the first thing Derek’s smells when he walks into the BAU that fine Monday morning, it’s a tantalising scent, and the alpha follows it straight into the kitchen, and it’s there, he sees the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his life.

He’s tall, same height as Derek, lithe, well-dressed in a purple shirt and tie, black waistcoat, and black, deliciously tight jeans. He has an out-of-style boy band haircut, that makes his brown locks curl floppily into his forehead, and he's sipping black coffee, humming to himself. 

And then he smells Derek.

Obviously, Spencer’s been smelling Alphas and Beta’s all day, the laws for Omega’s working are harsh, and Spencer’s only here because of his mind. But this one…this smells of shaving cream and cologne, and pheromones that seem to be calling to Spencer. He turns, to see a handsome, tall, dark and muscled man, practically undressing him with his eyes. It makes Spencer squirm slightly. “H-Hi,”

Derek smiles, like a predator “Hello, pretty boy,” he growls in a low, alpha voice that makes Spencer weak in the knees. “What is an Omega, as fine as yourself, doing here?”

“I-“

“You should be at home,” his voice is lower, primal “Waiting for me to knot you.” He stakes another step towards Spencer, and the Omega meekly backs himself into the kitchen counter, holding his coffee in front of him. He takes a deep breath in, scenting Spencer, he notes confusion, fear, shyness. “When’s your heat?”

Spencer squares his shoulders, time to get firm. “I’m on suppressants.”

Morgan growls “No Omega of mine is ever on suppressants.” He stalks towards Spencer, a grin on his face, and he runs his knuckles down Spencer’s angular jaw “But no worries,” his voice is soothing “You didn’t know, baby boy, I forgive you.” His voice drops to a whisper “Now bend over, let me see what I’m working wi-“

“Derek.” A voice snaps him out, and Spencer ducks out of Derek’s grip gratefully, nearly sprinting for the second Alpha in the room. Morgan turns to see Hotch, frowning at him. Before he turns to Spencer, who’s nearly cowering behind him “Are you alright?” he asks, Spencer nods, eyes wide and pupils blown, Hotch smells him, and his mouth waters, but he’s more in control than that. He’s not as reckless as Morgan. “Go back to the conference room, Emily and JJ are there,” Spencer nods and scampers out like a scolded pup. Hotch turns to Derek angry; “What the hell was that Morgan?”

“What?” the dark agent shrugged “He’s an Omega, I’m an Alpha, I tried to claim-“

“No.” His voice was lower, and dangerous, being higher in the alpha hierarchy than Morgan, his eyes glowing livid green. “You will not claim him. You will not treat him like you treat the other one night stands I see you with. He is not temporary, he is a permanent member of the BAU, a credit to the team.”

“What?!” Morgan cries, outraged “That’s against the law-“

“He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, numerous BA’s and Degrees, he’s in the exception of the law.” Hotch glowers, and Morgan has to lower his eyes to the ground “Show me you remember who’s in charge.”

“But- but, he’s meant to be at home! Not working.”

Hotch is losing his patience. “He belongs in the field, not in some house wearing an apron and bending over just because an Alpha demands,” he bares his teeth and growls, repeating “Show me you remember who’s in charge.”

Morgan, with defiance flashing in his eyes, lifts his chin, baring his neck to Hotch. Just for a moment, but it’s enough, he snaps his head back down just as quickly “Happy?” he snarls, Hotch nods. Appeased, his mood lifting, he tried to lighten the atmosphere.

“Who knows Derek, maybe in time you could become his friend.”

“He’s an Omega,” Derek rolled his eyes, pouring himself and Hotch coffee “You don’t make friends with them, you fuck them.”

“Spencer’s different,” Hotch tries, “Look how far he’s come. Most Omega’s like him would be knotted and owned by now.”

“You should talk to Rossi,” Morgan chuckles “How many has he knotted now? Thinking all of them were his mate,”

“5,” Hotch chuckled too “He did love all of them, even if they weren’t his mates, you got hand that to him.” 

“Loving an Omega…” Derek pondered the idea, and Hotch arched an eyebrow at him “Maybe loving the sex…my dad always taught me they were lesser humans, you know? I see them campaigning every day, never donate a dime.”

“World’s changing, Morgan,” Hotch said tiredly “Read the news a little,”

“Their scent is distracting in a work environment.”

“It’s only distracting if you let it distract you,” Hotch patted Morgan’s back “Don’t worry, it’ll be better than you think, working with Spencer,”

Morgan resisted rolling his eyes again “I bet.”


	2. EH Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me put you under."
> 
> "You might as well ask if I'll allow you to drown me. And I'm not stupid, Derek. I rather value my life, and if you value the freedom in yours, you won't touch me. Or come anywhere near me with that intent."
> 
> "I'm trying to help."
> 
> "Don't. If I want your help, trust that I'll come to you."
> 
> "...what if you never do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> x

Morgan realised, Spencer’s kinda remarkable. 

He sat at the conference table and watched the kid rattle of statistics, and ideas. Everyone else has taken to him with a shine, and in all honesty- why wouldn’t they? He’s an Omega, does everything he can to make everyone happy, it’s in his nature. “Problem student…” Spencer whispered, frowning, it’s him, Hotch and Reid in the conference room. Hotch looked up from his file at the question in Reid's voice.

“What is it, Reid?” Hotch asks curiously.

“Hm?” Brown eyes look up “Oh nothing, it’s off the profile…” but he’s got this crease in between his eyebrows. Morgan’s mouth’s been wet all day, the scent of the kid never leaving him. Like a...sedative, but you're restless, and you feel good and he'd never felt it before, and in all honesty, it didn't make much sense. In that way, he was thankful for the distracting nature of his job.

“What is it?” Hotch prompts.

“Well…sometimes, sometimes, rarely, when you grow up in a one-parent household, you do…everything to be the perfect child.” And they both don’t miss the fact he’s talking about himself. “Extra-credit assignments, desperate for approval…think about it, he’s never been late for school in his life,” Hotch nods, rushing out with the information, and then it’s just Morgan and Spencer, and they haven’t been alone since the kitchen incident.

“Good work, kid,” he says gently, and then Spencer beams at him, cheeks tinging and eyes glittering from the approval of an alpha, and Morgan realises in that moment- fuck. 

He didn’t see it before.

Spencer’s his mate. The scent, he can’t get out of his head, the need to claim like he’s never felt before. And it makes his brain flood with happiness that he’s making his Omega happy. Thank god, he needed a way to release this pent up stress. Now, instead of getting high off Spencer's scent, and fucking random Omega's and Betas every night, he had get the adrenaline rush of Spencer's scent hitching. “Seriously, you’re amazing. You put things together that it would take us months to get. You’re an asset to the team.” And there it is- he can smell the delicious pheromones Spencer’s giving off, it’s enough to sedate him for now. For now.

Spencer’s near to bursting with energy, “Thanks,” he grins brightly, and then Derek has a thought;

“How long since you’ve been in Ecstasy Haze?”

Spencer stiffens slightly, who body shifting, swallowing “Uh…maybe 2 years?”

“2 years?!” Derek cries, eyes wide with a morbid fascination “Shit kid! You should be in hospital or something! Don’t omegas need it at least once a week?”

“Yeah, but I…” he shrugged his thin shoulders “I lock myself in a room whenever I feel the urge, just work through it.” And shame's radiating off him in waves, and it fuels Derek's concern.

“Just work through it…” he shook his head, sympathy rolling off him. He knows that’s painful. To just work through it, not be put into EH…some have died for it. Omega's need it, to be 'put under' to get them to relax completely, and he gets the suddenly delicious picture of Spencer curled up beside him, docile, pliant, completely delirious with pleasure. He shakes his head, this is more important than his own arousal. “Spencer…” he shook his head “That’s not healthy,”

“I know,” he says quietly, embarrassed, looking down. And his tone is that of someone who really does know, but just can't help it. “I just…I don’t really trust anyone to put me under. Do you know how many Omega’s get violated when they’re deep in EH? 65% of them, and at least 20% are never reported, because technically,” his voice became bitter, eyes glittering in anger “We haven’t said no.”

“Kid…” Morgan swallows thickly, and he finds himself wondering if Spencer's ever been violated that way- anger builds up inside him like a fire, he'll kill whoever did it. Hunt them out, rip out their guts and- No! Not about Derek! He scolded himself, had he always been this self-centred when it came to relationships? Yes. Yes he had. But not anymore. “You need EH. Aren’t there…like, drugs you can take to induce it?”

Spencer smiled wryly “All of those are illegal, Derek,” he ran his hands through his hair “Don’t worry, I’m fine,”

But Derek did worry. Because Spencer was his mate, and his whole body thrummed like a guitar with the need to make sure he was happy “I could do it for you,” he offered gently, and he could immediately smell Spencer’s reluctance and slight spike of fear. And Derek knew why- he’d been horrible to the kid and now he was offering to put him under

“N-no thanks,” Spencer manages a tight smile, and then stands, mumbling an excuse to leave the room. 

Derek whips out a hand to stop him, and Spencer’s fear levels spike to a new high, he can smell how scared he is, and Derek lets go of his hand “Alright,” he says softly “It’s alright, I won’t, I was just offering,” But he can't stop it from hurting, his mate rejecting him, being scared of him. Derek tries to swallow the bitter pill with grace.

Spencer stares at him for a moment, with an expression Derek can’t read, before nodding, and leaving. 

Derek sits there, the realisation that he’s found his mate making him reel. His…his mate. It sounds funny on his tongue, and he sits there for a long while more, unsure what to do with the information. 

…  
…  
…

“Shots fired!” JJ cried, as she, Morgan and Emily ran inside the house, to see Spencer standing there, gun trained on the man on the floor, who was bleeding from his chest. The house cold and dense, as though the rising of death had increased the rate of decomposition, and the rot and the weeds, and the grime crawled up through the floor, and seemed to wrap around the dead murderer, who's death could come as a relief to many, and a tragedy to few. 

“I had too,” Spencer said quietly, voice filling the room as the three agents stared at him, hands shaking, “Shoot him, I…he wasn’t gonna stop,” he's speaking softly, and they can't be sure whether it's because the gun shot burst his eardrums, or whether he's afraid that saying it too loudly will make it real.

“It’s okay,” JJ soothed him, “You had too,”

Derek watched Emily kneel beside the body, fingers pressed into his neck for a pulse, and she shook her head, Morgan turned away, spotting the knife in the unsubs hand. That son of a bitch had tried to kill his mate. The lowlife's lucky Spencer shot him, Derek would have made it painful. “You think he’s gonna be messed up over this?” he asked Emily as JJ led Spencer out.

“No,” the dark haired agent shook her head “He’s smarter than that. He had too.”

Unconvinced, Morgan sat opposite him on the jet. The dim plane lights making the long cylinder room hint at royal gold, the cream leather seats less of a strain on the eyes. “You made the right call, Spencer,” he said softly. Spencer smiled, delicious pheromones like food to Morgan, who lapped them up eagerly. “What are you doing?”

“I was playing chess with myself,” he gestured to the board “Want a game?”

“I don’t know how to play,”

“I could teach you?”

For a moment, as a reflex, it flashed into Derek’s mind to say ‘I don’t play with Omega’s’, but Spencer wasn’t…he wasn’t like other Omegas. He was brave, and smart and strong, and he felt an unholy need to please him. Morgan felt a burst of pride, so strong, he was sure if Spencer was looking, he could have smelt it. His mate was amazing. Better than any other Omega he had ever met in his whole life. So he smiled gently “Sure Spence, teach me how to play chess,”

Spencer laughed at his tone, setting out the pieces, hands moving quickly, lining up the pawns. “It’s better than it sounds,” He insisted, unaware of how Derek's eyes raked over his body- in a new way. Not just appreciating the lithe, marble form. Instead, Derek was admiring the confidence in his hands, the shyness of his shoulders, the energy of his knees that shook up and down like he was thrumming. He wanted to know why. The handsome, dark agent with expressive eyebrows wanted to know why Spencer was the way he was. He wanted to know everything about it. "Really," Spencer continued "You'll enjoy it when you get into it,"

Derek grinned “I bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut will come guys!  
> x


	3. Pizza, Coffee, Star Wa- Trek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm thinking Pizza, Coffee, Sex and Star Wars."
> 
> "I hate Star Wars."
> 
> "...You're definitely focusing on the wrong part, Spence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

They became…friends?

Well, in the following weeks, they became something akin to friends. 

They had lunch together at their desks, paired off on long drives, and Derek got drunk on Spencer’s scent. And perhaps, that was why he started focusing more on the lanky genius. And what he discovered? Did not please him at all. 

Hotch. Hotch was always touching Spencer, a passing hand on the small of his back, fingers across the back of his neck, praising him. Even now, as Morgan watched, Hotch stood, leaning over Spencer’s desk, too much of his chest pressed against the younger agents back, one hand on Spencer’s shoulder, the other caging him in his chair. And Spencer seemed to relish in the touch- of course, why wouldn’t he? Hotch was an alpha, and whether he wanted too or not, Spencer would respond. The lithe genius pressed back into Hotch’s touch, head tilting back to expose his neck, ready, happy even, to expose his neck to the alpha, and Morgan could swear he heard Hotch growl in approval at the delectable sight.

“Well done, Spencer,” Hotch cooed, as Spencer sat beside him on the plane “You and Garcia, the geographical profile was amazingly accurate,”

“Thanks,” Spencer thrummed with pleasure, eyes slipping shut as he rested his head on Hotch’s shoulder.

And God! Morgan knew if anyone else had done it, Hotch would have shifted away, but now, the supervisor just rested his cheek on Spencer’s silky curls, and continued his work, inadvertently indulging the Omega. Morgan couldn’t take it. He watched, seething, Hotch’s scent getting all mixed up with Spencer’s- it made him sick. How dare someone else touch his mate? His omega? 

“You alright?” Rossi asked curiously, smelling the pheromones coming off Derek in waves “Smell furious.”

“Just thinking about some of our cases.” He lied, Rossi frowned, but nodded, returning to his book as it was clear Derek didn’t want to talk. The dark agent took a deep breath, missing Spencer’s pure scent, and tried to get to sleep.  
…  
…  
…  
“You wanted to talk to me?” Hotch asked, as Derek stepped into his office, closing the door behind him, in the dimly lit bullpen. Only a few agents were still working, Spencer was one of them. Writing up the case files, the gentle hum of computers still working, and the coffee pot still whirring away. The lights in Hotch’s office were off, aside from the desk lamp, casting shadows over the walls. 

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, sitting down on the plush red chair, “It’s about the way…you act…around…around Spencer,”

“The way I act around Spencer?” Aaron frowned, watching Derek thoughtfully, he had suspected the impromptu meeting was about how the last case had ended…well, evidently not. 

“Yeah…you…” Morgan struggled to find the right words “You…touch him, and…”

“Morgan,” Hotch smiled slightly “Only Spencer can file a sexual harassment clause against me.” And he was only partly joking, Hotch half wondered whether the youngest agent would slam a law suit against him, he wasn’t doing it on purpose, but he was still an alpha, and Spencer was still ready to obey. It called to something instinctive in him, and Hotch acted this way with every Omega, he couldn’t help it. 

“No! Not like that,” Morgan flushed slightly “You touch him, on his neck, on his shoulders, let him rest his head on you, lean against you when he sleeps, and you don’t do that with the rest of the team.”

“Do you want to rest your head on my shoulder?” the supervisor asked incredulously, and he sighed at Morgan’s glare. Hotch watched him quietly for a long while, before murmuring quietly, almost apologetically “He’s the only Omega on the team, Derek,” he said softly.

Derek frowned “What?”

“You, me, Rossi are Alphas. The girls are Betas, Derek.” His voice is calm “I can’t help it if I’m touching him, it’s instinctive. We need to please Omegas. Rossi’s already bonded, for however long this one lasts, but Spencer does need his release. He doesn’t do EH, and I’ve already talked to him about it, and asked if I could put him under, and he declined.”

Morgan doesn’t want to say anything, but that makes him feel better. Spencer didn’t just deny him, he denied Hotch too. 

“So, he does need release, though he tries to use his intellect to rise above it. You know as well as I do that the little touches, sleeping on my shoulder, it’ll all help. You should try to indulge him too,” And Morgan didn’t know how Hotch changed this conversation so it looked like Derek was in the wrong. 

“Indulge him?” Derek sighed “I’ve been…praising him, you know?”

“That works,” Hotch nodded, shooting Derek a half grin “He smells delicious when he’s praised.”

And the old Derek might have laughed at that, but now, he wants to growl and stake his claim, and tell Hotch that he should never, never ever smell his Omega and take joy in that smell. The relish is for Derek, and Derek alone. “Yeah…well, thanks Hotch. Sorry,”

“It’s alright. It would be different if he was bonded, we’d know then not to touch him.”

We. God, Hotch didn’t have a clue. “Night man,” he sighs, heading out and closing the door behind him, and then he almost bumps into Spencer, who’s got an arm full of finished files, no doubt to the highest degree. “Woah, careful, Reid,” he warned, catching the files in his arms “Need some help?”

Spencer shot him a grateful look, and they both took them to the file rooms, where Spencer began slotting them into the cabinet. Derek leaned against the wall, watching him thoughtfully, and Spencer burned a little under the attention, fidgeting restlessly; “What’s up, Morgan?” he asked, closing the grey draw, and opening the next one, trying to seem casual. 

“Come to my apartment tonight,” 

Okay. He hadn't been expecting that. And unfortunately, his vocabulary hadn't either; “Uh…what?”

“Yeah, we don’t hang out enough.” Morgan nodded, and laughed at Spencer’s doubtful expression “Come on Reid, it could be fun. Me, you, pizza, old re-runs of Star Wars.”

“I hate Star Wars. I like Star Trek.” Spencer pointed out immediately, as if it was a reflex, which honestly? Wouldn't surprise Morgan.

“What’s the difference?”

His eyebrows nearly touched his hair line “What’s the difference?! The difference is-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Morgan cuts off the indignant, outraged lecture before it can begin, and presses his lips together, almost apologetically “I’m sorry, Spencer, for how I treated you. When you first arrived I…you know,” he shrugged “Just like every other jerk Alpha, but I’m not.”

Spencer half smiled “I know you’re not, Derek.” He ran his hands through his hair, slotting away the last of the files and closing the draw “I never thought you were. You just…terrified me.” He teased, laughing. “But, pizza does sound great, I haven’t had a hot meal…” he stopped talking, looked guilty.

“Kid…” Derek frowned “When was the last time you had a hot meal?”

Spencer looked like it was pointless to fight, and he was right. One thing to learn about Derek Morgan, was that he was relentless. Rossi had learned that the hard way. “2 weeks ago.”

“Spencer-“

“I just…I get so busy, you know? And there’s always so much to read-“

“You need someone to look after you,” Morgan sighed, and then grinned “Come on, my apartment, three giant hot pizzas, and Star Trek. I’ll even let you choose the toppings.”

Spencer couldn’t help the tiny glimmer of doubt flicker across his face, and he gave a tentative inhale of the air. He could smell Derek, and he smelt…kind? Caring. Safe. He normally trusted his brain over his instincts, but now, they served him well. So Spencer nodded.

And not 5 hours later, Spencer was fast asleep on Derek’s lap, the original Star Trek playing on the TV, in a deep ecstasy haze. Derek ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair, looking down at him, his heart caught. His mate. This was his mate, curled up on his sofa, fluffy hair against his jean covered leg. Warm body humming gently, he'd never looked more beautiful. 

He loved him. 

God he- he loved him. And the rational part of his mind told him, this really shouldn’t be all that surprising. Alpha’s tended to love their Omega mate because well…they were mates. But Spencer…Morgan didn’t think he’d ever feel that way. Putting Spencer into EH hadn’t been hard, a dozen slices of pizza, warm coffee, a few praising words, Derek coaxing him into a back massage, and then settling in for Star Trek. The kid was down under before he even realised, and it made him look years younger, the dark rings under his eyes already visibly fading.

Derek ran his fingers through Spencer’s hair once more, before settling in to sleep. He had his Omega now. He was never letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster you comment, the faster I update!  
> x


	4. You think I don't know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about consent, bullets, violence, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys and your comments

Spencer felt good.

A good he hadn’t felt in years, since Ethan, his limbs felt loose, his mind relaxed, he’d agree to anything, and he’d do it with a smile on his face. He stretched, arms way above his head, shirt riding up, before slumping down again, a giddy smile on his face. He’d be high on EH for about 20 minutes, he opened his eyes to see Derek on the armchair across the room “Derek!” He laughed in delight, cheeks flushed with pleasure “Hi…”

“Reid.” Morgan said stiffly, gripping the edges of the chair, Spencer frowned

“I wanna hug you…” Spencer whined “Come here…”

“Don’t think that’s a good idea.” Derek responded tersely. Spencer let out a high pitched whine, craning his neck to get better view of Derek, who looked at him, whole body tensing “You’re in heat, Reid. Not to mention you’re high on EH.”

Heat? He hadn’t been in heat since…and just thinking about it, he felt it, the burn between his legs, he rubbed his thighs together desperately, he could feel the slick dripping out of his hole and he was suddenly burning, he tried to tear at his shirt and tie, but his fingers were shaking too much “Derek-“ he hissed, hips snapping up to nothing “H-help…”

“I can’t.” Derek growled, neck straining “Dammit Reid, don’t you see? If I get too close to you, I’ll…” his eyes stung “I won’t be able to stop myself. And you can’t consent, not when you’re like this.” He shook his head “I never should have put you into EH, it made you forget to take your meds-“

“It’s so hot,” Spencer panted “I can’t breathe, you have to…” he tugged at his shirt, a button popping loose but nothing else, he groaned, moaning pitifully “Help me take this off…” Still Derek didn’t move, and Spencer cried out in pain “Can’t breathe!” he screamed, and Derek leapt into action, moving swiftly across the room, holding his breath, he undid Spencer’s tie in a fluid motion and literally ripped off his shirt, and gasped.

Spencer was beautiful.

He wasn’t just lean, he was toned, a slight definition of muscles that ran, almost tauntingly into his tight jeans. And he smelt…Derek could literally feel his pupils dilate and mouth pool with saliva, his dick hardening almost to a point of no return. Before he could stop himself, he ran his large hands over Spencer’s torso, feeling the definition of the lithe man below him, writhing, bucking into nothing. Derek cupped Spencer through his jeans and the young genius cried out to heavens “Yes!”

“Reid, I…” Morgan was falling fast “If you want me to stop, you have to say it, you have to-“

“Okay,” Spencer swallowed, trying to do the near-impossible, and avoid his own release “I-if you touch me, it’s rape.”

That did it.

Morgan flung back as though he’d been struck, and was back in the armchair as Spencer writhed uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, Derek,” he whined, hands unbuckling his jeans “I shouldn’t have come tonight. I-It’ll be over in a few hours-“

Morgan could only watching, palming himself as he watched Spencer release his leaking member, and start pumping. “Fuck.” He muttered getting harder. Was it bad to watch? Was that some form of rape? Well, he couldn’t help it, he watched Spencer’s whining get louder, and he knew he’d have the scent of those delicious pheromones in his apartment for weeks, and he didn’t mind at all. It was like the 20 something year old was a different being, moving gracefully, elegantly, wrist flickering up and down, and come on, it had to be ironic that he looked so fucking innocent when he was doing something as dirty as this.

Spencer came, and Derek came too. Both passing out moments later.

When he awoke, many, many, hours later. Spencer was gone, and he drew in a ragged gulp of air, and a small glimmer of pride honed through him. He hadn’t touched him. He’d held himself. Restraint. He smiled slightly, Spencer would be proud.

Also mortified.

…  
…  
…

It seemed as though it started a catapult of things. 

The next day, Spencer got shot. Nothing fatal, a shot in the arm, as he tried to talk a father into not killing his son. And the father had fired, and Spencer had pushed the young boy out of the way, getting himself hit in the process.

Morgan had roared.

He had leapt forward, driven by some primal instinct towards the man who had hurt Spencer, pinned him to the ground, and started beating the shit out of him. Horrible, violent, dirty punches, knocking out teeth, until Hotch was pulling him back, slamming him roughly into the wall. “Morgan!” Hotch screamed at him, elbow against his neck, cutting off Derek’s air and making him weak. “Morgan.” More calm now, he released his elbow and Derek glared at him “He’s gonna be okay.”

And he was.

…  
…  
…

“Hey, pretty boy,” Morgan said quietly, they were the only two office, in the file room at the back, where Spencer had been sorting out a few folders, one of his arms in a blue sling. Spencer smiled, a small flush crawling up his cheeks

“Hey Derek,” he said quietly, clearing his throat “Hotch told me what you did- or, tried to do. And while I don’t condone you throwing away your licence to get revenge, thank you,” 

Morgan felt the smile tug at his heart. He’d followed the unsub right into the prison, growling words of utter hatred at him. “Spence, I have something to tell you,” Spencer cocked his head, thoughtfully “It’s about…everything, really,”

“Last night?” He winced “Sorry about that, it was my time to go into heat, but you got me all distracted. You were…” he shook his head “Amazing. Resisting like that, thank you so much-“

“You’re my mate.” Morgan said quickly, and watched Spencer, waiting for a reaction, Spencer only sighed, returning to sorting files

“I know, Derek,” he said quietly “I may prefer my intellect, but I can smell it too, you know,”

“You knew?!” Morgan exclaimed “Dammit Reid, why didn’t you say anything?!”

The young genius remained annoyingly calm “Because it doesn’t matter, Derek. I won’t ever be claimed by you, because I refuse to give up this job. I’ve spent my whole life trying to get here, trying to find exceptions to every Omega law and the discrimination we have to suffer. And I’ll never give it up.” His voice was firm, stubborn, strong, and Morgan felt helpless

“Spence, those laws are there for a reasons. Omegas are-“

“Distracting and needy, and weaker and need better healthcare and insurance, I know.” Spencer glared at him “I will never give up my job. Not even if it means I have to be without my mate for the rest of my life. This job is a part of who I am.”

Morgan stared, almost in shock, and he found himself whispering “Okay.”

Spencer frowned, slotting a file into the drawer “Okay?” he echoed. Morgan nodded, more confident and determined now, stepping forward

“Okay. If this is a part of who you are, then, keep working. You are my mate, Spencer Reid, if this means something to you, it sure as hell means something to me. You let me claim you, you keep working, I’ll never take it away from you.”

Spencer’s eyes widened, as though he had never considered the possibility “Really?” he whispered, voice breaking. Morgan nodded

“I swear to you,” he crossed his heart “On my life, I will never take this away from you. I love you, and this is a part of you. I would never ever destroy it-“ he was cut off by Spencer’s desperate lips against his, and he groaned, lifting the younger one onto the desk, pulling down both their trousers to their ankles, his dick finding Spencer’s hole quickly and he groaned “So wet and hot for me already, baby?” he hissed, restraining himself from pushing in as he slid in two fingers, that were sucked in greedily, Spencer nearly wept with want, this was his mate, right here, in front of him, offering him everything he had ever wanted, and everything he had believed he would never have. 

“I love you,” Spencer found himself crying, and Derek ripped out his fingers, causing a mewl, only to line up his dick

“I love you so much more,” Morgan whispered, pushing in, Spencer cried out, back arching as he fit in perfectly. He could feel every ridge and vein, and it pushed against his prostrate deliciously “Fucking perfect.”

“Claim me.” Spencer hissed, biting hard on Derek’s neck “Claim me, now.”

Derek didn’t think it was possible for his knot to form so quickly, but it did, and he pushed it into Spencer with a lot of stretching and whining, until they were tied together and Morgan’s seed pulsed into him, endless and hot, Spencer came over their shirts, clinging onto Morgan’s shoulder. “My mate.” Morgan growled, grinding his knot into Spencer’s whole so it hit his prostrate, milking him “My mate. My love.”

It was messy, and too fast, and too loud, rough, both laced with scratches and bites and bruises, and it was-

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You comment so beautifully I just have to update. Hope this wasn't too rushed, I do have a plan...  
> x


	5. Razzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Garcia, the pleasant analytical beta, knows the next morning, that they're bonded. Mated. In love. Whatever you want to call it. 

She watches them through adoring eyes, they interact....perfectly. 

With subtle moves and touches, they give each other what they need. As Derek gets stressed about an unsub, Spencer is there, behind him, barely noticeable but critical, as he soothes a hand over Derek's shoulder, he's probably doing it instinctively, without even realising, an Omega knows how to please their Alpha. When Spencer's reading through pages and pages of a murderers diaries, Derek is there, feeding him coffee, ruffling his hair, praising him, he's less subtle about it, but Spencer revels in the attention. 

When Rossi realises, he drops his piece of mango and it splats on the ground, immediately, Spencer's on his knees, cleaning it up, "Oh, I didn-" he looked around desperately, inhaling deeply, and smelling the mix of two scents. He grins, relaxing "You're perfectly matched," Spencer stands, half smiling, he nods, ducking around Rossi to throw the tissue away, and then Rossi's engulfing him in a hug "Mazeltov!" He laughs, and Spencer laughs, he feels happier than he has in a very, very long time. 

...  
...  
...

After the case, Spencer is asleep on the plane, on the sofa, and Derek sits there with him, putting him into a deep subspace, Spencer smells purer, freer, now that he's off suppressants, when he goes into his next heat next month, Derek will be there, will be there to see him through it all. He cards his fingers through Spencer's hair, gently massaging his scalp, when Hotch sits opposite him, face grim and serious, file on his lap, Derek arches an eyebrow. 

Hotch sighs "Derek...I understand how amazing this is. That you've bonded and found your mate, it's incredible. But...I also understand the Alpha/Omega dynamic, and...I need to know that you'll treat Spencer the same way you treat any other agent on this team. I need to know that you won't make any rash decision, I need to know that you understand, that with this job...Spencer will put himself in danger."

Derek bristled, slightly irritated at that "Hotch, I would be angry if anyone in this team- who are my family, put themselves in danger. I will always, always do my best to look for Spencer, but in the end, it's Spencer's choice to put himself in danger, and I will always, always respect that." His voice is low, and smooth, and Hotch, originally, was going to make Derek bare his neck to show his truth, but Aaron trusts him. He cares. He's in love. 

He smiles softly. "Okay, well then...congratulations, you've done the impossible, and found an Omega as stubborn as you,"

Derek beams at the acceptance, and Spencer shifts, deep in his subspace, "Thank you, Hotch," he whispers "Thank you,"

...  
...  
...

"I feel 50 years younger," Spencer whispered, clicking his spine as he followed Derek to the car, the cool night air soothing after the stuffy plane ride "Seriously, if I knew EH was so good, I might have risked some pretty dangerous drugs," Derek growls at the thought before he can help it, but then Spencer's bounding up to him, literally nipping at his heels, like a puppy, completely infatuated with his owner, and Derek encourages the behaviour, he ruffles Spencer's hair and holds the door open for him. They've taken to staying at Derek's apartment, but Spencer still keeps most of his stuff at his own. Derek will ask about it later, but for now, he takes everything he can get. "Can we stop for Razzles?" Spencer asks when Derek slides into the drivers seat

Derek shakes his head fondly "That insanely sugar stick thing? Why?"

"I like 'em," Spencer says quietly, but he drops it, and buckles in his seat belt, thrumming his fingers against the dashboard along to some techno song on the radio that he can't possibly have heard before, but he recognises the beat. He's energised from the EH he's been missing out on, and he jumps when Spencer stops at a sweet shop, he stares at him wide-eyed "Really?"

Derek frowns, turning off the engine "Well yeah...you said you wanted them right?"

"But you..." Spencer furrows his eyebrows "You didn't say yes..."

"So?"

"You're the...the alpha?" he seems so blissfully confused, that Derek has to lean over and kiss him, he shakes his head 

"It's not all Alpha's rule, and Omega's take, I'll do anything for you,"

Spencer makes a little choked sound of love, and kisses Derek hard "You've changed so much." He whispers "In such a short span of time- I love you, I love you,"

Derek hugs him tightly, partly in shock, and buys the kid 7 packets of Razzles, just to hear him say it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys know that this isn't how the story was supposed to end, but a lot happened and life's been as hectic as life is, and this story got lost on a shelf and gathered dust and I will forever regret that.   
>  I hope you guys loved this story, and I may one day do some stand alone one shots that are part of this and make them part of a series, but for now, thank you for sticking with me and being patient.   
>  I love you all   
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!  
> x


End file.
